Under the Black Mask
by Duevo
Summary: A peek into what Black Mask does in his spare time. Rated M for sexuality.


Rated M for smutty sexuality. Do not read if you are under 18

Chapter One: Bad Romance

I was feeling nervous as I was being led by a bodyguard through the offices of the notorious crime lord of Gotham, Black Mask. I had been brought in as a new recruit and was unsure of how I was supposed to act once I come face-to-face with him for the first time. Why was he called Black Mask? Why had he been searching for me specifically to recruit? Yes, I had built quite a reputation for myself during my years being apprenticed under Rha's Al Ghul, but that had been years ago. Besides, I have since tried to repent for my crimes, volunteering my time for charity events, working at community service centers, and overall just trying to avoid all things from my previous life.

Despite all of this, I had known I couldn't refuse when Black Mask had requested an audience with me. Though I have never met him, his reputation far exceeded my own where cruelty and murder were concerned. I've heard rumors that when the East Central Drug Trade had refused to join his crew, he had ordered the slaughter of more than half of their crew. Naturally, the Black Mask had gotten his way where the drug trade was concerned. And now he had me too.

I gulped, fear settling like cold lead in the pit of my stomach. The bodyguard turned to me just before we reached the oak doors leading to Black Mask's main office chambers.

"I know you've never met him before, but be cool. This here is the Black Mask: the first boss to gain control over the entire city in over 20 years. Whatever he wants in Gotham, he gets... But his, uh, appearance might take some warming up to..." These were the man's cryptic words before he opened the door. Not as if his words would be useful to me anyway. I had been given previous instructions that I was not to look at the Black Mask ever under threat of death.

"HE DID WHAT? WHAT?" A loud, male voice echoed from within the chambers.

"Oh, good... He's pissed." The man spoke quietly before walking in nonchalantly, with me following behind him reluctantly.

The room was a large one, pillars lining the walls and leading them to a large office desk with a matching chair faced away from them, looking out towards the dark Gotham night sky. There was a woman outfitted in a dress suit, an air of cold formality about her as she read off a report.

"Our concern is the one who ordered the theft of the android. He goes by the name of Red Hood…" The woman looked like she was barely older than me, but so much more refined in both appearance and stature. I had chosen to don a simple black tank top, knee-high skirt, and some combat boots. Looking at this sophisticated woman, seeds of insecurity began to settle within myself.

"I don't care what he's calling himself! Do you idiots know how many bidders I had on Amazo? A list of puppet dictators and psychos as long as my arm! Millions shot right to hell! And whose money is that?" The shouting came from behind the chair, leading me to assume that Black Mask was the one in the chair.

"Your money." The woman replied dryly and without reserve.

"MY money! MINE!" The Black Mask swiveled forward in his chair, shouting profusely. I was quick to cast my eyes down before I had a chance to look at his face, too afraid of being punished for looking up at him. He continued to rant about something I didn't quite understand… The little bits that made sense to me served only to remind that I was in the presence of a very dangerous man.

"This score was a game changer. Amazo was going to buy my way up into high-end international trafficking. Now I'm forced to continue rooting around in this local leg-breaking garbage… And he gives me bat trouble… Who blows the damn robot's head off! I could have at least sold it for scrap, but Batman kept it."

"Yes, Batman likes to keep things…" The woman's voice was neutral. She must have been experienced in dealing with the man's temper.

"Look, this circus act, this Red Foot—"

"Red Hood." The woman corrected him.

"Whatever. He's dead. Take care of him." A long pause before he walked up to me, his white business suit suddenly in my view. I was a little surprised that a crime lord would dress himself so well. "You, new girl…"

I kept my head down as I spoke. "Sir?"

"Stand outside until your presence is requested." He stood in front of me, close enough for me to smell whatever cologne he was wearing. Mmm… for a crime lord, he smells good… Not that it stops him from being dangerous.

"Um, yes, sir…" I turned quickly for the door, thankful for the reprieve from the terrifying man. As I exited his personal office, I heard him talking to the man who brought me in.

"Why the hell did you bring her in just now? She isn't supposed to be here yet."

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought you wanted to see her as soon as she arrived."

The last thing I heard before closing the door was the sound of a punch landing. Terrifying indeed. I wasn't ready to jump back into the underworld of Gotham. I don't think I ever would be. When push comes to shove, I just don't have it in me to be a ruthless killer anymore.

The more I thought on this debacle, the more I could feel the panic within rising. Maybe I should have run. I would have to get out of Gotham, maybe running as far as to reaching Bludhaven… Yes, that's what I would do… But before I had a chance to walk off, the doors to Black Mask's office opened and out walked all of his bodyguards and the woman from before. I noted as the men walked past that the man who brought me was being dragged away limply in the arms of a few other men.

"Black Mask will see you now. He has requested that you wear this…" The woman spoke, breaking me out of my reverie as I look down to the woman's hand, finding a blindfold was being offered to me.

"Oh… yes, ma'am." My dread was building in intensity as I tied the blindfold around my eyes, darkness enveloping me. The woman's hand took hold of my own, leading me into what I could only assume to be the Black Mask's office chambers…

"Oh, and try to refrain from being disrespectful. He's in no mood to tolerate lip from anyone, much less his new play toy… And always refer to him as 'sir' or else I cannot guarantee that you will be walking out of here alive." I could hear the clacking of the woman's heels as she walked away, closing the doors behind her. I gulped, fear a living disease inside me.

"So your name is Rissamine, correct?" A rough masculine voice spoke from somewhere in front of me. I recognized his voice from earlier and knew that it was the Black Mask who spoke to me.

"Um, yes, sir. My name is Rissamine Benio, but people call me Rissa.. Would it be alright if I asked what my purpose is here, sir?" I spoke demurely; scared of this man and all the rumors I had heard of his cruelty.

"Were you not told earlier…? Well, that explains a few things… Don't be nervous, newbie. I don't intend to kill you. Nor am I trying to recruit you for your more… _criminal_ talents." He put one of his hands on my shoulder; a notion of comforting that only terrified me when done by a crime lord such as himself. "All I want from you is your body… No romance either; I have no time for that kind of crap… Whenever I desire you, you will come to me. And if you don't do as you're told, then I will send my men to find you. If it comes to that, you will be punished for your insolence in whatever manner I choose. However, good behavior will be rewarded as well. Now then…"

He took my hand, leading me to another area within the room. I was stunned into silence. All he wanted was sex? With me? He wasn't going to turn me into a thug? The woman's words from earlier rang in my ears suddenly.

_"Oh, and try to refrain from being disrespectful. He's in no mood to tolerate lip from anyone, much less his new play toy…"_

Play toy… Was that what he thought to reduce me to? There was a small part of me that shivered in forbidden desire while the rest of me was prepared to raise hackles. If he wanted a play toy so bad, he could get a fucking sex doll! Or at least find a woman who was into that kind of thing… And as far as punishments were concerned? Please, I'd be long gone before morning…

My fears were slowly beginning to dissipate in light of how careful he was being with my body, warning me of stairs before I reached them, helping me step-by-step. He had apparently led me to some kind of couch as he sat me down on some kind of plush seating. He let me go when I was finally where he wanted me to be but not before skimming a hand along my arm, up to my face, brushing aside a lock of hair. I shivered with a feeling I dare not name.

"I noticed what a good girl you were earlier, not looking up at me once despite the open opportunity. For that, you're getting a reward today…" I could feel him settling between my thighs, sitting down in front of me. He set a hand on each of my knees, spreading them further to accommodate himself better.

"A reward, sir?" My voice was trepid, unsettled by his proximity as well as his words. His hands felt large and warm against my flesh, raising goose bumps wherever he touched.

"Yes, a reward, my little pet. What would you like as a reward for your obedience today?"

Well, I knew freedom wasn't an option, so… "I would like to ask you a few more questions, sir. If that is alright…"

"Fine. Shoot away, pet."

"Um… why me? I know I have a criminal record that makes me easier to track, but there has to be more reasoning behind why you picked me of all people…" Seriously, I just wasn't the type of woman that made a man's blood boil. I had a tousled mop of black hair that couldn't be made to look any other way than messy, eyes that were too large for my face, and an overly skinny body. The only thing that made me even remotely attractive was my pouty full lips that bordered on looking bee stung.

"The better question is: why not? You're accomplished, street smart, and sexy as hell. With a body like yours, any man would notice you… I'm just lucky enough to be a man with a whole helluva lot of power. Any more questions or are we done?" He said this as his hands ran up and down along my outer thighs, occasionally going under my skirt in brief strokes. I shivered; his words and touches doing strange things to me. What other questions did I want to ask? Oh, yeah…

"Just a few more questions…This punishment thing… How exactly would you punish me? The thought of being punished is a rather terrifying one, truthfully…"

"It's supposed to be scary, otherwise it wouldn't be punishment. As for how, it depends on the severity of your disobedience… If you don't want to be punished, then obey me. It's simple, really."

"Oh…" My fear began to return, replacing any warmth built from his fleeting caresses along my thighs. "Um, what would you do to me?"

"If you obey me, you won't have to find out… _Now_ are we done?" His words were harder this time as he tightened his grip on my thighs, clearly showing that he was growing impatient with my questions.

"Um, yes, sir…" I still had some questions, but it seemed as though they would have to wait for another time. Maybe I'd earn another reward later…

"Good, because I've been able to see up your skirt this entire time and it's taken every ounce of willpower in my body to not rip your panties off and fuck you."

I blushed, instinctively trying to close my legs but ended up only squeezing his sides.

"Oh, there'll be none of that, woman. I'm not going to fuck you tonight since it's our first night together but maybe I can give you a taste of what to expect in our future affiliations…" His voice was rough, almost gravely with desire as he prized open my legs more widely. I could feel his heat before I felt his lips lightly touch mine. I didn't open at first, too surprised by this turn of events as well as the strange texture of his lips. I couldn't quite place the texture, but something felt… strange about his lips. But when he dove in a second time, tongue slipping out to lick along the seam of my lips, I returned his kiss with equal fervor, going with the flow as desire pumped through my veins. He groaned before deepening our kiss.

"Good girl…" He broke off the kiss a moment to speak before diving back in. One hand stole along the bottom of my tank top, lifting it to reveal breasts I hoped met his approval. My breasts were small, but perky with dusky rose nipples hardened by all the attention he was giving to me. Or maybe it was the chill… He took one pebble into his mouth, sucking and licking, while his hand teased and twisted the other. I whimpered as heat pooled low in my gut. I brought my hands up to grasp his sides, wishing to caress him in some way for all the arduous attention he was giving me. I discovered that the man was quite muscular under all his clothes, causing the heat in me to build even quicker…

"You really like all of this, don't you? But no touching just yet… I've only just started and if you keep touching me, I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold back from fucking you." He spoke coarsely as he removed my hands from himself. I could practically hear him smirk as he looked me over: blindfolded, shirt anchored above my breasts, legs spread open to reveal dampened panties. I hope I look edible and not just mangled by own clothes.

I moaned a sound of half relief, half pleasure, as he burrowed his face in the apex of my thighs. I could have almost sworn I'd heard him moan too.

"Do you want me to eat you up, pet?" He whispered hotly against my center after giving one lingering lick through the middle of my panties.

Hot tingling raced all across my body just considering the carnal intentions he had waiting in the woodworks for me. I would gladly take this one wild night of forbidden passion. After all, he had said that this night wasn't going to end in sex, and when he tried to call on me again, I'd be long gone in Bludhaven, living an idyllic life… and remembering this night fondly.

"Um, yes… please…" I mumbled, embarrassed by my admission. I nearly screamed when he tore my panties off with his teeth, a loud rip echoing in the large office quarters.

"Mmm… You're a dirty girl, aren't you? You're already wet with arousal… Your panties are soaked and I've barely even begun." I could feel his hot breath against my inner thigh as he spoke. I could practically hear him grin before opening his mouth over my thigh, sucking and licking close to my waiting apex.

I quivered softly, liquid heat gathering low in my gut. I clenched my hands tightly into the seat beneath me, trying to resist the insatiable urge to grab him and force him to where I needed him. As he slowly made his way closer to the dripping juncture between my legs, little whimpers of forbidden delight escaped me.

"You're really enjoying yourself, huh?" He ran a finger through my slit, withdrawing to find his finger slick. "Damn, I'm surprised by how ready you are…" Black mask spoke from near my womanhood, exciting me with his every word…

"Oh, please… Yes!" I screamed the last as he bent down, giving one long lick along my entrance before flicking it along my clitoris. My hips arched into his sensuous assault, bowing my back off the seat in a desperate attempt to get closer to his mouth. As he began to suck on my clitoris, apparently feeling spurred on by my wanton display, he shoved a finger deep inside me.

"I can feel your insides quivering already… You're about to come, aren't you? What a dirty pet…" He stroked my inner walls before adding a second finger, stretching me further in preparation. I don't think he had planned to take things this far, probably expecting to find a bullheaded fighter…

As he put a third finger into me, pumping deep inside, he whispered words of how he couldn't help wishing it were his erection buried deep inside me, thrusting into my wanton body. He groaned at the feeling of my insides beginning to quiver more intensely, the coil inside my gut tightening hard one more time before spiraling apart into dark pleasure.

I screamed shamelessly into the night as I felt my body suddenly explode with lascivious satisfaction. God, what was that? I'd never felt pleasure so intensely before and was surprised to be given such an exquisite sensation by a total stranger. I hardly had time to breathe before he nudged my clitoris with his thumb, pumping his fingers inside me once more as I heard the faint click of something being undone…

"Black Mask… s-sir, I… I'm…" A breathy moan escaped me as I felt a second climax approaching. How was that even possible? I was still so exhausted from my first… How was he able to do this to me?

"I'm going to make you come by yourself again… But the next time you come, it'll be while you're riding this…" He brought my hand to his bare erection, groaning as I began to explore his hardness with an eagerness that surprised the both of us.

He was hard, yet smooth, pulsing lightly in my hands as I began pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusting fingers inside me. I was surprised by how long and thick he was, pulsing more strongly in my hand with every downward glide. I heard a raw groan of male delight escape him as I brought my other hand down to tease his sac.

"Damn, you might not be coming by yourself after all… Yeah, keep going…" I could hear his ragged breathing against my enflamed cheek; feel his fingers thrusting deep inside me as he began to thrust madly into my eager hands.

He dove in for another kiss from me, exploring passionately as tongues began to twine. I could vaguely taste myself on his tongue as our kiss grew deeper. I felt breathless, caught up in this erotic whirlwind of desire. I almost jumped in surprise when his tongue brushed a certain area in my mouth. Oh! Whatever it was he touched, it was like a livewire straight to my core. He brushed it a second time as his fingers flexed deep inside me and I couldn't stop myself from coming any longer.

Black Mask's POV

Feeling her blindly come apart underneath me had me coming in her hands as well, spraying her with my seed. I broke off the kiss to groan, staring at my handiwork. I whistled under my breath, taken back by the luscious view in front of me. She was perfect like that: vulnerable but sated, a flush heavy on her cheeks, the evidence of our mutual enjoyment glistening on her body. God, if our first time together turned out this exceptionally, what would it be like when we actually had sex? The thought had me feeling arousal come back for another round with this beautiful woman.

I bent down over her, softly kissing her red cheek before whispering in her ear. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Keep your blindfold on as well."

I was confident now that she hadn't seen my face, coming as explosively as she had. Any women who looked as my face cowered away in terror with one glance. And that's how I preferred it to be. I am the Black Mask, somebody you were meant to be terrified of. I have long since abandoned my identity as Roman Sionis, losing myself in the persona of the Black Mask, the most notorious crime lord of Gotham. Still, I am a man and men have needs. So every once in a great while I like to bring in girls from off the street, have them blindfolded, and fuck or punish them till either one of my needs were sated.

I look over to Miss Benio as I grab the phone from my desk, requesting a car to be ready to take us to her house in the next hour. She kept the blindfold on as she began to readjust her clothes, hiding her naked form from my prying eyes. It was a shame to hide such beauty from the world.

I had gone to a lot of trouble for this girl in particular, spending thousands just to track her down... She had been an assassin when she was younger, working under Rha's Al Ghul, that much I remember. I could still recall the first time I had seen her.

I had gone to Rha's when I had needed help for some unsuccessful crime spree I couldn't even remember anymore. Rissa had still been working for Rha's at the time and was hanging around in the league when I had gone to request help from Rha's. Rissa had been lounging about in a plush chair near one of the many balconies, reading some book on reflexology according to the cover. Not once had she looked up to see me, but her presence alone was enough to have me staring. She probably didn't even remember me since we hadn't actually talked to each other then but something about her made it impossible for me to forget her, had me asking Rha's about who she was at a later date.

It had taken time to find her after Rha's informed me that she had left his services to rejoin society, but after months of hopeless searching, I finally found her. And of all the things she could have been doing with her life, she had been doing community service for some stupid charity event!

He sighed. The girl was a strange one, but she drew me in all the same. Currently, she sat still on the couch I left her on, acting prim and proper as she waited… It made me grin when I realized that despite her prim appearance, I have her torn-apart panties in my pocket still. It looks like I would be having a souvenir for this night.

I walk back over to her. She seems to sense my nearness, for she looked up when I get close to her. "Rissa, I'm going to pick you up now, we're going to go downstairs to the car, and then I'm taking you home. Do you have any protests?"

"No, sir. But will I be able to take off the blindfold when we ride, sir?" She yawned as she answered, feeling delightfully lethargic in my arms as I pick her up, cradling her into the strength of my body.

"No, you cannot look at me under any conditions; blindfolding you guarantees it. You must obey my every order. If you do, you'll earn another reward tonight. Understand?" My voice was rough with desire again as I turned her away from myself before pressing against her back.

Sweet insanity, was this really happening? For a horrible start, this was turning out to be an amazing night. It might be costly, but the risk seemed worth it for the rewards... and afterward she would go home happy with the turn of events and eager for more.

"Yes, sir."

Please leave a comment :)


End file.
